


You know how you got caught?

by stupefied



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefied/pseuds/stupefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is a cheater. Aaron has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know how you got caught?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a tantrum.

“You know how you got caught?” Aaron asked, as he ran warm water over his bruised knuckles. “You got careless.”

He dried his hands carefully with a tea towel, and walked over to the foyer. Robert sat on the floor, leaning against the door, head up, fingers feeling gingerly around his battered face.

“Did I break your nose?” Aaron asked. 

Robert shook his head.

“C’mon,” Aaron said as he pulled him up, gently by the shoulders. “Let’s have a look.”

***

They settled for sleep the way they always did, Aaron on his back, Robert on his side with his head on Aaron’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined on Aaron’s belly.

“I didn’t mean to,” Robert said softly. “I don’t know why I did it.”

“It’s because you have needs I can’t satisfy, Robert,” Aaron said. “Frankly, I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“It won’t happen again,” Robert promised.

Aaron gave a dismissive chuckle, as he leaned in for a kiss.

***

Aaron led Robert to the sofa, pushed on him, until he was lying down. He held Robert’s face with one hand, and was gentle with the other, as he wiped away the blood.

“You’ve got a split lip,” Aaron said.

“Nothing I haven’t had before,” Robert replied, grabbing the towel and pushing it against his nostrils to stop the trickle. 

Aaron grabbed the towel back, and staunched the blood himself.

***

“How did you know?” Robert asked.

“You’ve been having quite a few meetings running late recently,” Aaron said.

Robert protested, “That’s no evidence!”

“I can smell her on you,” Aaron explained. “I remember that smell on your cock, from before when we were having our affair. When you would come to me right after having sex with Chrissie. I hated it.”

***

Robert came home with lipstick stains on his collar. He was distraught about it. 

Aaron held him close, and gently rubbed his back. He slowly unbuttoned Robert’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Aaron whispered against his lips. "I'm not bothered."

Robert was uncomfortable sitting down for a week. 

***

Robert had a late meeting again. Aaron went to town. When he got home early next morning, Robert was waiting on the sofa. He was wearing last night’s clothes, and his eyes were red.

Aaron threw a six-pack box of condoms at him.

“We need to play it safe, yeah?”

Robert opened the box, saw only two packets inside.

Later, Aaron reminded him as he walked out the door for work, “Don’t forget to get some more, we’re totally out.” 

***

“I like it best when it’s just us,” Robert said, face down on the bed.

“Me, too,” Aaron said as he thrust in.

Aaron leaned forward and buried his nose in Robert’s hair.

“I also like her perfume,” he said, biting Robert’s neck.

***

“You know you can bring her here if you want,” Aaron said, at breakfast. “I’m not bothered.”

“What are you on about?” Robert looked up from his plate, incredulous. 

“I’m not saying we share her. I’m not interested in your bird, mate.”

“I… I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Fine, if that’s the way you want it. Maybe I’ll bring a bloke home, then. If I have to share you, then you can share me.”

“No… you can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

***

“I’m sorry,” Aaron apologized.

“What for?” Robert worried.

“I didn’t believe you when you said you’re not gay.”

***

Robert went on an overnight trip. When he came home the next morning, Aaron was passed out on the sofa, naked, morning wood almost halfway inside the bloke beneath him. 

Aaron sat back all amused, as he watched Robert scream and rage. The man got dressed in panic. Robert slammed the door to his retreating back.

“I’d have hit him,” Aaron remarked. “Or me.”

He calmly walked upstairs, ignoring Robert’s yelling. He took a shower, walked out with only a towel to find Robert sitting on the bed. They fucked on the floor.

***

“I can’t keep doing this,” Robert said.

“It’s wearing us down,” Aaron agreed. “Do you want me to move out?”

“No.”

“Do you want to move out?”

“No.”

“I guess we’re stuck with each other then,” Aaron smiled into Robert’s ear, as he lined up to enter.

***

“You’re back early,” Aaron said in greeting.

“Meeting got cancelled,” Robert replied, staring at the man sat on the couch.

“Join us if you want,” Aaron said.

Robert huffed and walked upstairs, slamming the bedroom door.

Aaron put the man’s cock back in his mouth.

***

“I ended it,” Robert said. He hasn’t had a late meeting in a month.

“Have you?” Aaron replied, as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Let me know when it starts again,” he added with a wink, as he walked out the door.


End file.
